


Three Makes a Party

by Natazz1011



Series: the ot3 chronicles [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3, Polyamory, happy girlfriends are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natazz1011/pseuds/Natazz1011
Summary: MG sees Josie and Penelope together, but then he sees Josie and Hope together, so Penelope has some explaining to do.





	Three Makes a Party

**Author's Note:**

> yo ! this was inspired from a submission at polyshipprompts on tumblr :)))  
> (and i will try to update we can dance soon i promise)

Penelope shushed Josie’s laughter as she pulled her into the empty classroom, shutting the blinds on the door behind them. From then on it was giddy giggles and excited kisses, stumbling around the classroom and bumping into chairs. Eventually  Josie sat herself on one of the desks, pulling Penelope closer between her knees, a smile on her face and her hands in Penelope’s hair. And Penelope was smiling just as big, always loving the silly thrill of convincing Josie to break and bend rules.

 

It wasn’t often they got the chance to sneak in some fun between classes, so it was always a treat when the opportunity arose, and boy did Penelope always keep an eye out for such a moment. It had been maybe a week since they had some alone time, and they were loving every minute of it.

 

Just as they were getting to the good part, Penelope pushing Josie’s blazer down off her shoulders, kisses going from warm to hot, the doorknob jiggled and an unsuspecting MG bounded into the room, headphones on and eyes glued to his phone, bopping his head along to whatever was playing.

 

It wasn’t until he was two steps into the door that he noticed the two girls straightening their clothing and wiping away stray lipstick, several feet between them now. It wouldn’t have been so incriminating if they weren’t avoiding eye contact and Josie’s jacket wasn’t still at her elbows.

 

“Oh… uh… You two… I- I was just… I was, uh, I just needed to drop off a paper…”

 

Both girls awkwardly nodded as MG set a packet of paper on the teacher’s desk and 

hastily made his way out the door, throwing a short wave and a tight, “See y’all at dinner,” over his shoulder.

 

Penelope and Josie met eyes as the door clicked shut, a sigh making its way out of Josie’s slumped form on the desk, “Well, so much for secrecy.”

 

Penelope pouted comically, “Come on, who’s MG gonna tell? We’re his friends JoJo, we’ll be fine.”

 

Josie eyed her hopefully, “If you’re so sure… We have to tell her obviously, but if I hear one peep from anyone else about us two I’ll kill him and then you.”

 

Penelope smirked one of those smiles so full of adoration and amusement, “Sweetheart, you wouldn’t kill a fly. Leave the vengeance to me.”

 

**\---**

 

Josie could never stay awake during a movie. Not even at the theater, with the surround sound speakers and flashing lights. She even slept through Penelope explaining some obscure teen drama at full enthusiastic volume.

 

And yet, Hope still agrees to movie nights with her, knowing full well she’ll either be sneaking back to her room before curfew, or carrying Josie back to her and Lizzie’s room. But what can she say, she’s a sucker for those big brown eyes and the prospect of cozying up with her girl after a long day.

 

So here she was, cozied up in Josie’s bed with a laptop open in front of them playing some action comedy Josie had found online. Lizzie was out at a party some vampire girls were throwing, leaving the room silence sans the sounds from the movie.

 

Hope was drowsily still watching the movie, far too comfortable to remain awake much further into the night. Next to her, Josie was already fast asleep, her face smushed into Hope’s shoulder and arms wrapped around her middle, legs hooked around each other under the comforter. Hope was lazily combing her fingers through Josie’s hair, which was probably partly to blame for her falling asleep so quickly.

 

When there was a knock at the door Hope quietly called them in, pausing the screen on her lap as the door opened. MG had a curious look on his face which turned to confusion and finally to poorly masked disbelief.

 

“Oh… Uh, I- Sorry. Is she asleep?”

 

Hope nodded, a sweet smile taking over as she glanced down at Josie lightly snoring next to her.

 

“Yeah, why, do you need something?”

 

MG’s voice seemed a few pitches higher than normal, “Uuhhhh… no, no, it can… wait till tomorrow. Yeah- yeah I’ll just find her tomorrow. See-you-later-Hope-have-a-good-night!” He hastily left the room, a very confused Hope watching him go.

 

When Lizzie came back from the party, far after the students’ curfew, both Josie and Hope were woken up. The three talked for a bit, Lizzie bidding Hope a goodnight before leaving for a shower. Once alone, Hope remembered their interruption previously that night.

 

“Hey MG was looking for you earlier but you were asleep. He seemed pretty stressed, you might want to find him in the morning.”

 

Hope stopped what she was doing, watching Josie’s eyes comically widen.

 

“Okay that face tells me you already know exactly what he’s talking about. What’s up, spill.”

 

Josie buried her face in her hands and groaned before pushing her hair out of her face and explaining, “He just… saw something I’d rather he didn’t.”

 

“Okay babe, you need to be a little more specific than that. Is it about Penelope?”

 

Josie smiled guiltily, “We were messing around between classes, I guess we just picked the wrong classroom.”

 

Hope stopped again, “Wait, he  _ walked in  _ on you two? Gross!”

 

Josie tossed a pillow at her, “No, you baby, we weren’t really doing anything…”

 

Hope smirked that teasing smile, the one when she was going to start poking, “Weren’t doing anything  _ yet _ .”

 

Josie threw her last pillow, but got out of bed to retrieve them, and to give Hope a short kiss before walking her to the door. “We can figure out what to tell him in the morning. Get some rest, I’m sure Penelope tired you out plenty.”

 

Hope was still laughing to herself as Josie shoved out the door and into the hallway.

 

**\---**

 

Josie was eating with Lizzie this morning, and Hope had a meeting with Alaric, so that left Penelope alone at the table, slowly eating her breakfast, barely awake. She was dozing off and staring into space as she ate, an overall quiet and peaceful morning.

 

Until MG sat down across from her and started talking nervously a mile a minute.

 

“Okay, wow, MG, I’m gonna need that again, from the top, at half speed,  _ please _ .”

 

He took a deep breath and leaned conspiratorially closer across the table.

 

“So I know you and Josie are a thing. I don’t know how or why or  _ whatever _ , but I saw enough to know that y’all are together. And girl, there’s no judgement here, but  _ damn _ ! Josie? Really? You’re just trying to start trouble with Lizzie and Mr. Saltzman at this point.”

 

Penelope rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed. “Your point, MG?”

 

“My  _ point _ is that I went to go find Josie after dinner to ask her about it, because we’re friends and usually talk about stuff like this, and she’s never really brought you up like that before. To be honest she usually talks about Hope.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Milton.”

 

“I’m just being honest! I’m a confused man trying to work through his confusion because there is a  _ lot _ of it, okay? Anyway, I went to her room to talk, but she was asleep.”

 

Penelope raised an eyebrow at the nervous look in his eye, urging him to go on with the story. “Okay? She was asleep so now you’re trying to talk to me about it?”

 

“She was asleep and… Hope was there. To be honest with you Peez, it looked pretty coupley to me, so I don’t know which of you is the ‘other woman’, but either Josie’s cheating on you, or she’s cheating on Hope  _ with  _ you, neither of which are very cool might I add.”

 

Penelope, usually good at keeping composed, could feel her eyes growing and the warmth in her cheeks.

 

“Okay… Here’s the thing, MG. I’m dating Josie. Have been for a little while now. But that’s the thing about dating, is you can go on dates with different people, so she was also dating Hope. That wasn’t fun to find out, but it sparked a conversation about the possibility of dating us both at the same time. So we tried that, and it worked really well, surprisingly.”

 

MG tried interrupting but silenced himself when Penelope held up a hand and kept going.

 

“But here’s the thing about a relationship like that: you end up spending a lot of time around your girlfriend’s girlfriend. So more likely than not, the two of you become friends. And you start going on dates all together as opposed to just the two of us or the two of them. And before you know it MG, you’re kind of dating your girlfriend’s girlfriend too. So yeah, there’s no cheating here. At least I hope not.”

 

MG looked even more confused than when the conversation started.

 

“Hold up. You’re telling me… that Josie was casually seeing you  _ and  _ Hope, and y’all decided that that was cool, so she was seeing both of you. And then, you and Hope got together too because y’all were both dating Josie?”

 

Penelope shrugged and half nodded half shook her head, because he got it, but it seemed like he was missing the point.

 

“So is that why you were keeping it secret? Because people might think it’s weird that you’re not an exclusive,monogamous couple or something?”

 

Penelope sat forward in her seat, eager to explain. “That’s the thing, we  _ are _ exclusive. If you found any of us in an empty classroom with anyone else, yeah, that would be cheating, but the three of us are together. It’s not an open relationship, it’s not just a sex thing, it’s just… a couple, but there’s three of us. And we’re happy that way, but people probably won’t understand, so yeah, we’ve been keeping it quiet.”

 

“I don’t know what’s more surprising: you being in a relationship with two people and not having a jealous breakdown, or you being in any sort of relationship with  _ Hope Mikaelson _ .”

 

Penelope laughed at that, agreeing with the statement. “ _ You’re  _ surprised? Imagine being me! Do you think  _ I _ expected to start actually liking her?”

 

They shared a laugh, the two truly being  _ the _ most unlikely pair. Penelope continued more seriously, “It was actually kind of nice being friends with her. You know, with Josie being our common interest most of the time we were talking about her and how much she means to us, and what we’d do for her, and it was a weird kind of trust or bond or… something. We actually have a date tonight that me and Josie planned for her.”

 

MG cooed at her, bringing an uncharacteristic blush to her cheeks. A blush which Penelope tried to hide by rising from her seat and tossing her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Whatever. I have to go meet them before first class anyway.”

 

MG smiled and called after as she left, “Have fun on your date!

 

Penelope smiled back just as genuinely, “I know I will!”

 

**\---**

 

The three of them were lounging on a blanket on the expansive lawn, nestled between garden beds and away from the rest of the world. Penelope was laying with her head in Josie’s lap, Josie sitting back leaning on her hands. Hope was sitting cross-legged facing them, her new sketch pad being quickly filled with sketches of the flowers and the trees and of her girls sitting in front of her.

 

“So I was talking to MG today-”

 

“Penelope if you move while I’m drawing you I will literally break your arm.”

 

Penelope rolled her eyes and laid her head back down, and she could feel the slight shake in Josie’s legs as she laughed at them.

 

“Well, what did MG say?”

 

“Oh no, I’m being drawn, and I don’t want to interrupt the artist with my news.”

 

Hope sent her a dry look, which Penelope returned with a fake smile, even tho there was genuine amusement in both of their eyes.

 

“Well! Since you insist, MG stopped me at breakfast because in one day he caught me and Josie making out  _ and _ both of you all cuddled up during movie night, and then he accused Josie of cheating on one of us, though which he wasn’t sure, so I told him what’s really going on.”

 

Both girls listening paused and looked at Penelope, who’s was still reclined and resting, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

 

Josie spoke first, “You told MG? How was he? I mean I assume it went well since you seemed okay today, but-”

 

Penelope took one of Josie’s hands, cutting her nervous ramble short. “He was awesome, of course. He’s MG, we could kill someone and he’d still be supportive and happy for us. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know, I can feel some serious teasing from him in our future.”

 

Hope reached out a took Penelope’s other hand and pulled herself across the blanket to join the pile on top of Josie. “If he tries to talk girls and relationships with me I  _ will _ kill him. And you can’t be a supportive friend when you’re the one who got murdered.”

 

Josie pouted, “What, you don’t want to gush about us to all your friends? I’m hurt, Hope.” Penelope poked her side from underneath her, “Yeah, don’t you just want your eyes to turn into hearts and make everyone jealous of your really hot girlfriends?”

 

Hope scoffed, rolling her eyes at both of them, a smile on her face anyway, “You guys are so weird, why am I even with you.”

 

“Because you love us, even if Penelope’s a bitch sometimes.”

 

“ _ Hey _ .”

 

“You’re right- I love you both a lot, even if Penelope is a bitch most of the time.”

 

“ _ Some _ times.”

 

“ _ Hey _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a series of one shots, but we'll see  
> come stalk me on tumblr @bwaybarrett and twitter @raebway !


End file.
